


Early Present

by writingblankspaces



Series: Family Matters [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: Kim Youngmi's Christmas present might've come earlier than expected and was troublesome for her daddies, but it's nice nonetheless.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's not necessary that you read Familiar but in order to get a grasp of the characters and general story, it would be advised.

He only brought two tests this time, the more economical and environmental decision compared to his first bout of this specific dilemma. Kyungsoo stared at the two test that were resting on the edge of the sink as his phone counted down till five minutes had passed.

The sensation of vibrations is what woke him up from his daze but this time there was no sinking to the floor or crying, only mild surprise. Maybe he and Jongin had been less careful these past few months but since they’d had to try so earnestly the first time, Kyungsoo had discounted just how fertile he was.

They were both glaring positive and he was unsure how he felt about it all. 

Youngmi was already more than a year old and now he and Jongin were getting ready to start from scratch, back to step one. 

Was he really up for it?

 

Jongin came home a few hours later and wandered into the living room. He stopped by the play area, leaning to kiss his daughter on the forehead as she gave him a partially-toothed smile. When she saw him turn from her, she stumbled to her feet and held up her hands, letting out an indignant “daddy! carry me!” 

They’d been trying to wean her from being held, but since Jongin was a pushover, it didn’t quite pan out as well as Kyungsoo had been hoping. 

With Youngmi in tow, he walked into the living room and saw Kyungsoo sitting on the couch with a steaming cup of green tea and a book. Though he didn’t look up, he’d smelled Jongin from the moment he stepped in the door, the light smell of sweat and musky cologne familiar. 

Yeah, he was definitely knocked up.

Jongin called himself trying to sneak up on Kyungsoo as he whispered for the giggling girl to hush. The funny part was that Jongin didn’t really know how to whisper at all, so now Kyungsoo definitely knew they were behind him. When the warm hands touched his shoulders, he turned around with a smile on his face. His husband saw he wasn’t startled or surprised and he pouted. 

Regardless, he leaned over and placed a light kiss on Kyungsoo’s lips. When the kiss went on longer than Youngmi’s liking, she reached between them and smooshed both of their cheeks. “Enough, kiss me,” she announced with a pout of her own. Both of the men laughed and they attacked either of her chubby cheeks with kisses. 

 

It was amazing how much Youngmi was like the both of them, especially the things that she took after Jongin. Almost a doppelganger of him, she took bits and pieces  from Kyungsoo too, her lips and eyes exactly like his. Her personality was much like Jongin’s and her temperament took after Kyungsoo. She was slow to anger but once angry, nothing was negotiable. There would be no arguments, but rather she had a startling adult-like way of giving either of her parents the silent treatment or ignoring their presence unless she absolutely needed them.

 

After he’d sat down Youngmi, Jongin joined Kyungsoo on the couch and leaned on his lap, laying his head over the man’s book. “Pay attention to me,” he whined, moving Kyungsoo’s free hand to his hair, the pout back.

Kyungsoo relented and put down his book, running his hands through Jongin’s rapidly growing locks. He needed a haircut, but Kyungsoo rather liked pulling his hair when they were in the moment and the way it looked in a bun on top of Jongin’s head. Maybe he’d let it go for a few more months before he said something about it. 

“You seem distracted, what’s wrong baby?” Kyungsoo sighed and continued his movements, giving Jongin a smile that seemed distant even though he was literally a few inches away from him. “I’m just tired,” Kyungsoo lied, not meeting Jongin’s worried gaze. 

He hadn’t wanted to tell him about it yet, but when Jongin got worried, he was unrelenting until he found out what was the problem. That meant Kyungsoo needed to tell him now before he pulled it out of him. 

“I’m also pregnant.” Jongin sat up and he stared at his husband, gripping his smaller hands. “You sure?” Kyungsoo nodded. “That’s great baby! Why do you look so down, though?” Leave it to Jongin to still stay on the scent of Kyungsoo’s discontent. 

The silence between them was stagnant and Jongin’s smile fell from his lips “do you not want to have another baby Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo looked up from his hands with heavy tears in his eyes as he shrugged. Jongin gathered him into his arms and hugged him, rubbing small circles on his back. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to baby.” Kyungsoo nodded from Jongin’s embrace and he sat back up again, wiping the tears from his eyes.

“I mean, can we do this again? Sometimes when I watch Youngmi sleep, I question if I’ve been a good dad to her. She spent so much time with her grandma after she born I wondered how she didn’t think she was her mother. Will we be able to keep up with another baby and handle Youngmi? Do you think she even wants a sibling?” The questions, like tears, poured one after another, but Jongin listened and tried to answer them all, his heart throbbing in his chest.

The fact that Kyungsoo had been holding all of this inside made Jongin want to cry himself, but he was going to be the strong one for all  _three_ of them.

“You’re a wonderful father. Look at me,” Jongin gripped Kyungsoo’s chin softly, making him meet his eyes “Youngmi has everything she needs and there’s no doubt in my mind that she loves us as much as we love her. We’re both fantastic parents and we have enough love for more than one child. I don’t think Youngmi would mind a sibling either. All of these questions have answers baby. The only question that really matters is if you want to have another baby. If yes, then fine. If no, then that’s fine too. Either way, I don’t mind. I’ll love you either way.” Kyungsoo just stared and listened to Jongin’s words, taking them all in. When Jongin was done, he let go of Kyungsoo’s face and kissed his forehead.

 

Youngmi toddled in circles around Hyunwoo, laughing when he tried to stand and fell back on his . Feeling particularly compassionate, she reached down and pulled him up, balancing him on his feet. She then proceeded to walk backward, getting the young boy to step towards her. 

“Is she trying to teach him how to walk?” Baekhyun asked, leaning forward to watch the scene unfold. 

That was, in fact, what Youngmi was trying do. They were about three or four months apart in age, so whenever they were together, Youngmi was always trying to teach Hyunwoo things. 

When she figured out how to say daddy, she'd immediately set on teaching him. She’d pointed to Baekhyun and Chanyeol, speaking slowly and loudly “daddy! daddy too!” It’d been adorable until she actually succeeding in teaching the toothless baby, then it’d become downright admirable.

“You think she can potty train him too? That’d be a huge help in the future,” Chanyeol added, also watching the scene in silence. 

Hyunwoo tried his best to keep his balance but didn’t pick up his feet high enough and tripped. Both of the children tumbled to the ground and Hyunwoo was up first, patting Youngmi on the head and kissing her cheek as he garbled something that must’ve meant “are you okay?” 

The cuteness of the scene was interrupted when Seungyeon and Seoyeon came into the house, equipped with their backpacks. Kris trailed behind them and told them to wash their hands before they ate their snack. They both sat their backpacks in the living room and paused to watch the babies play.

“So did anyone do anything interesting today?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol shrugged, then Jongin grinned when Kyungsoo gave him a nod “we’re having another baby.” Everyone in the room offered various congratulations, Kris shooting the couple a thumbs up, Joonmyun shooting them a huge grin and Baekhyun and Chanyeol patting Jongin on his back.

“Giving Youngmi a playmate?” Kyungsoo shrugged and he sat down his cup of juice. “This wasn’t planned but we’re excited. I guess you could say that.” Joonmyun put his hand on Kris’ thigh and grinned. “We’re also trying again, so maybe our kids will be close in age.” The twins both looked up to their fathers and their jaws hung open. 

“We’re finally getting a baby?” They shouted almost simultaneously. The noise startled Hyunwoo and he grimaced at the twins. Youngmi sensed it and this time she patted him on the head. His smile returned instantly and they started to play with the toys scattered around them. 

“Yes. The twins are almost seven. We’ve decided it’s about time,” Kris sighed as he sat back in his seat. A round of well-wishes went through the room and Joonmyun beamed. If Kyungsoo hadn’t been aware that Joonmyun naturally had a glow, he’d assume the man was already pregnant.

 

“Alright I need everyone to smile for me,” the photographer asked, motioning for the family to give extravagated smiles. Luckily everything went smoothly and Youngmi smiled when she was supposed to, holding onto Jongin. 

All three of them were dressed in bright red sweaters and Santa hats (Youngmi and Jongin’s idea). A very pregnant Kyungsoo had protested that the red washed him out and neither of his family members budged. Their Christmas themed family pictures were going to happen regardless of his likes or dislikes. 

Now they were wrapping up the last few pictures and Kyungsoo felt a pain in his stomach. He tried to ignore it but it persisted and during the last picture he felt short of breath. He gripped Jongin’s hand and nudged him “Jongin, I don’t feel good,” Jongin’s grin fell and a look of worry replaced it. Youngmi also turned and saw the look of thinly veiled pain in her father’s place. “Daddy look hurt,” she pointed out, reaching to put her small hand on her father’s forehead. Kyungsoo mustered a smile and nodded, then Jongin told Kyungsoo to sit down for a moment. 

Within ten minutes, they were on their way to the hospital, both Jongin and Youngmi too nervous and worried to say a word. The ride was quiet but when they pulled up the front of the emergency area, Dr. Kim was waiting with a wheelchair. The little girl watched as her father was ushered out the car, settled into the wheelchair and rushed into the hospital. “Yongyong coming?” Youngmi asked as Jongin unbuckled her from her car seat, then picked her up. Even with his daughter in his arms, he managed to call Joonmyun and run into the emergency entrance. 

 

Unlike with Youngmi, this baby was anxious to get out and was causing Kyungsoo a considerable amount of pain. His C-section date had to be moved to that day and everyone got things ready quickly, Lee Jinki showing up to put him under not long after he’d put on his hospital robe. 

Groggier than before, he watched through bleary vision as Jongin ran beside the hospital bed, his hand squeezing Kyungsoo’s tightly. He could vaguely make out the words Jongin was saying, but he knew the tone behind them were soft and comforting.

Before they started, Kyungsoo turned his head slowly and asked Jongin where their daughter was. Apparently, she was “with Joonmyun. He was already at the hospital for a checkup, so he just hurried downstairs and took Youngmi from me then told me to come to you." 

Any other child might’ve been upset at being separated from their parents, but Youngmi just gave her dad a thumbs up before she kissed him on his forehead. He gave her a kiss on the top of her head and promised that when he came back, he’d have her baby, as she so playfully called her future sibling. 

 

When Kyungsoo opened his eyes again, he was met with a lethargic feeling and dimmed room. In the corner, Jongin had his arms wrapped around Youngmi as they both slept. Always perceptive, she happened to wake up and immediately she made eye contact with Kyungsoo. She tried to squirm out her father’s hold but when that proved fruitless, she just smacked her small palms on Jongin’s cheeks. “Daddy up,” she pointed at Kyungsoo, who was struggling to sit up and Jongin woke up immediately, sitting her on her feet so he could go help Kyungsoo.

“Where’s the baby? Did I sleep through the whole thing?” Jongin ran his hands through Kyungsoo’s hair and pointed to the small bed next to him. Small eyes met his and for the second time in his life, Kyungsoo found himself melting. 

Jongin moved and picked up the baby, placing him in Kyungsoo’s arms. The newborn looked up at him and yawned as he wiggled his limbs. He then picked up Youngmi and found a small space between Kyungsoo and the railing on his bed to sit her so she could see her little brother. “Youngmi, this is your brother Youngsik.” She nodded and looked at him, toying gently with his bootie covered hands. “Small,” Kyungsoo nodded and hugged both of his children. 

A bright flash brought him out his daze and he looked up at Jongin who was taking a picture with his phone. “For our parents, since this was sudden.” When that was sent and Youngmi actually fell back asleep next to Kyungsoo, he handed Youngsik back to Jongin and he put the baby back in the bed. He tried to pick Youngmi up, but Kyungsoo shooed him off. 

As he’d done after Youngmi was born, he leaned over and kissed Kyungsoo on the forehead “you did it again Soo. You’re so amazing.”

While Kyungsoo was relieved that he wouldn’t have to be in the hospital on New Year’s Eve, he hoped he wouldn’t be in the hospital for too long since Christmas was in a week. He still needed to wrap all of Youngmi’s Christmas presents because Jongin wasn’t too great at gift wrapping. 

Luckily, he was out after 48-hours with a clear bill of health and a healthy baby, just as big as his sister at almost 4.5 kilograms. 

 

On Christmas morning, Youngmi sat by their large tree and eyed all of the beautifully wrapped presents. “Those are all yours Mi,” Kyungsoo said, pointing to almost every present underneath the tree. She nodded then bit her small lip and got up, walking over to where Jongin was feeding Youngsik. “Yongyong early present?” Her parents looked at each other and they nodded “yeah you could say that baby.” 

 


End file.
